To Call You David
by Winter Blaze
Summary: What happens when Lizzie calls Gordo by his fist name? (Complete)
1. chapter 1: Breaking up with you

Title: To Call You David  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Author's Note: None of the Lizzie McGuire character's belong to me, but the plot does, and I am not trying to make money off of this story.  
  
I always knew that my two best friends Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire and David "Gordo" Gordon were meant to be together. I know I shouldn't have gone out with Gordo, but I'm going to fix all of that just as soon as he gets to my house. "Miranda, Gordo's here to see you." hollered Miranda's mother. I came down from my bedroom taking the stairs two at a time hoping to get this over with. "Gordo, I would feel better if we go up to my room to talk about why you are here." He just looked at Miranda and followed her up to her bedroom. I closed the door and instructed Gordo to sit on my bed, and I just sat on the computer chair.  
  
"Gordo, you know how Larry and I where going out but stopped because people were noticing, and then two weeks later we started going out." It was more of a rhetorical question but Gordo just nodded his head as to indicate that he knew all of this. "I saw Larry yesterday at the grocery store, we talked and I'm breaking up with you." "What was I your wait to decide guy?" asked a semi-hurt Gordo. "Yes, but I would have broken up with you even if I hadn't seen Larry today. I see the way you look at Lizzie and I know that's how I look at Larry, so I want you to go be with Lizzie. I want you to be happy, just like me." I said.  
  
Gordo thought about what his now ex-girlfriend had stated so bluntly was the truth. "We both know that you are right but it still hurts to get dumped, Miranda. Congratulations on getting back with together with Larry. I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow in school." "Gordo, why don't you go to Lizzie's first?" I asked. "I need time to think." replied Gordo.  
  
Gordo left the Miranda's house, got in his jeep, and went home. 


	2. Chapter 2: Advice

Title: To Call You David  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 2: Advice  
  
As soon as I got to my house I ran upstairs to my room and shut the door. I layed on my bed and mulled over in mind the truth that Miranda has so, bluntly stated while she broke up with me. No sooner had I convinced myself on the decision I was going to make my dad had called me downstairs.  
  
I got up out of bed and went downstairs into the living room, "Dad what's up?" "I just wanted to tell you that Lizzie called and she wants you to come over early tomorrow before school starts." I heard the information, but instead I said, "I'm not ready." said Gordo. "You're not ready for what, David?" asked my dad. "Never mind." "David if this is about Lizzie, let me tell you something. In one form or another you will get rejection, but if you don't take a chance you may not get another one." Gordo knew what his dad was referring too, and he knew that he was right, but one rejection was enough. "I guess I'll take my chance. Dad, thank you." 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: To Call You David  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
They say to choose a friend or a loved one is never easy, and I didn't believe it until know. Well at least I think that's what they say. Lizzie was getting something to drink in the kitchen while I was waiting for Larry to call. I picked up the phone to call him first, but when I did, the phone rang. "Hello" I asked. "Miranda can I come over tonight?" asked the voice on the other end. "Larry, you can't Lizzie is over here, but I'll see you tomorrow at school." I could not talk to him anymore because Lizzie had just walked into the living room, so I pushed the end button on my phone. Lizzie sat on the same couch I was sitting on, but at the other end. She turned to me and asked, "How are you and Gordo doing?" I didn't want to lie to her, so I told her the truth, "We're not together anymore. I was using him and in a way so was he." She looked at me with confused eyes but asked her question anyway, "How?" "He's in love with someone else, but he's afraid to confess his feelings. I was kind of an outlet for him." She did not ask how I used Gordo but I guess she already figured it out.  
  
I could tell she wanted to change the subject, but I would let her go first. "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Gordo. I really am, sorry. We should hang out more often. This was fun." I had a feeling she was not just giving me her sympathy, but I didn't want to push for any other information. "I can't believe this is our last year at Hill ridge High." This is true I can't, but I don't think she was listening to a word I just said. "Lizzie did you hear what I just said?" She looked up at me, then at her watch, and said, "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
I shut the front door after I made sure she got in her car and then I locked it before I decided to go to bed. I thought aloud as I went up the stairs, "I hope everything works out for you and Gordo." 


	4. Chapter 4: To Call You David

Title: To Call You David  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 4: To Call You David  
  
Today is the day. The day I see what happens. I don't know if I should be doing this because he just got dumped by Miranda. He may not even like me.  
  
I went over to my bedroom window and looked out. I saw Gordo's jeep pull up in the front yard, and I ran downstairs because of nervousness, but also in anticipation. I didn't care if I woke up my family. I opened the front door, closed it, and there stood Gordo, "Thanks for coming. How have you been?" I asked. I tried to make ideal conversation, before I just tell him. "I'm doing good." he replied.  
  
We just stood on my front porch and stared at each other, then out of nowhere we both said, "I have something to tell you." "You go first." demanded Gordo. He's polite and I like that. I have finally made my decision. "David I – I..." He looked at me with his goofy smile, and then he cupped my chin with one hand and brought my face to his. I felt like this was a slow motion picture and it could not go fast enough, so I leaned in and kissed him. We finally broke apart when I heard someone clear his or her throat.  
  
I didn't turn around on purpose, because I had something to tell David, so I whispered in his ear, "That is what it means to me to call you David. In other words I love you, David Gordon and I'm sorry it took me till our senior year to realize it." He whispered back to me, "Turn around." I was furious I express how I feel and all he says is, 'Turn around' I did but I was still mad, well until I saw who was behind me.  
  
"Dad, hi." He was not happy. "Lizzie, get in the house, and get ready for school. You are grounded just for today, now get in the house." I did not want to leave David out to face my dad, but I did have to get ready, so I went into the house, ran up to my room, and changed as fast I could. It took me fifteen minutes to get ready and two seconds to get down the stairs. I opened the front door and was shocked to see my dad and David shaking hands. "I hate to interrupt this moment, but if David and I don't leave we are going to be late for school." I Walked over to David and grabbed his free hand. "Don't forget what I told you." and then my dad went into the house..  
  
David started his jeep, and he drove me to school. On the way to school I asked, "What did my dad say to you?" "You're still grounded for today, and he told me to hurt you or he is going to break my limbs." He parked in the student parking lot and we both got out. I walked over to him and slipped my hand into his. We walked that way into school. For once, I did not care what people thought of me.  
  
The End  
  
Author's response:  
  
MwaHaHa- Thank you for giving me the information to correct my mistake(S) and for telling me to try to make the chapters longer. On chapter1, I will be correcting it but other than that, nothing will really change.  
  
Nelly 88- I am glad you like my story.  
  
Sirithiliel- Jenn you where my first reviewer and I know I will try to make my future stories that I work on longer.  
  
MellyW- I am glad you think my story is good.  
  
HilaryDuffMetamorphosis- Well I'm glad you like my story and this is it for, "To Call You David"  
  
To all my recent or future reviewer's for this story I want you all to know that I do appreciate your reviews I really do, so Thanks to all of you for helping me correct my information and of course reviewing. 


End file.
